The invention relates to a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle, including an adjustable seat surface, an adjustable backrest surface and on the seat and adjustable lateral support elements provided on the seat and/or the backrest.
In the future a partially autonomous or strongly assisted driving will increasingly become the focus of attention. Hereby the driver is at least partially relieved from the primary driving task in that the vehicle at least partially supports the longitudinal and transverse guidance or supports the driver in a number of driving tasks. The higher the degree of the auto-piloted driving, the less the driver is involved in the driving. This enables the driver to engage in other activities, for example increased communication with the front passenger or rear passengers, and also makes it possible to perform tasks typical for office work such as reading and writing emails or the like during the drive. The driver can also more intensely perceive and better concentrate on the running entertainment program, because the driver has to focus less on the driving task.
Because the steering wheel is situated directly in front of the driver, oftentimes only little space is available for parallel tasks such as using a laptop or the like. Also communication with the front passenger or rear passengers is difficult due to the seat orientation in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, because the driver, when intending to face toward the front passenger or rear passengers, has to pivot substantially on the seat, which is hindered by a seat geometry which is optimized for the driving task.